En El Trono
by laumeli.Cullen
Summary: Bella es una princesa de 3 reinos y Edward es un príncipe de 2 reinos, en su infancia eran amigos inseparables, en un adolescencia amores ocultos y ahora ambos fueron engañados por sus respectivas parejas... definitivamente cuando el destino quiere quiere... contiene lemmons ...prefacio completo adentro BxE, EmxR, AxJ.
1. Prefacio: Summary

Los personajes de esta historia son de l mravillosa SM la historia es mia

* * *

Isabela Marie Swan Drywell es una Princesa heredera de Inglaterra, Francia y Gales, esta proxima a casarse con el famoso actor Jacob Black, luego de haber creado una revolución en su reino con su abuela y sus padres para que lo permitiese, se da cuenta que él la engañó y ahor espera un hijo… En otra parte de europa, más exactamente en dinamarca el príncipe heredero Edward Anthony Cullen Masen a sufrido lo mismo, con su prometida Tanya Denali, aunque la perdono no pudo dejar pasar al pequeño que venía en camino… Bella quiere olvidarse de todos y de todo por un tiempo,siempre fue la buena princesa Swan ahora solo quiere un poco de diversión, e irónicamente tranquilidad; Edward quiere dejar de estar bajo el escrutinio público por una vez; ambos viajan a Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos, el único lugar donde no tienen que estar al cuidado de las cámara y el único lugar en donde pueden ser ellos mismos...

Bella, en su adolescencia fue la mejor amig y estuvo fuertemente enamorada de Edward pero cuando iba a confesarle todo el le dijo que había encontrado una buena chica para el, por lo que Bella lo felicito y se dedicó a ser princesa por lo que se alejó de su amado, luego de 3 años ha decidido ha decidido que se casara, le envia la invitacion a la familia real de dinamarca solo por compromiso con aquella familia que pensó en un momento que sería la suya.

Edward se enamoró de su mejor amiga, pero al pensar que ella estaba enamorada de otro persona decide ponerse de novio con Tanya una actriz y luego de 3 años de un lindo noviazgo decide proponerle matrimonio aunque no la amaba ni la mitad de lo que amaba a SU Bella, su madre esme se encarga de hacer las invitaciones y le hace llegar auna a sus buenos amigos los reyes de inglaterra pero faltando 1 mes para su boda y 3 semanas para la boda de su amada, Edward encuentra algo que no creía posible,tanya lo ha engañado.


	2. 1 Familia Real (Palacio de INGLATERRA)

**La mayoria de los personjes son de la fantastica SM lo demás es mio **

Ojala les guste

besos

* * *

**2010**

**Capítulo 1 La Familia real**

**POV Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabela Marie Swan Dwyer tengo 20 años, tengo el cabello color café y con algunos rayos naturales rojizos, tengo los ojos color chocolate y la cara en forma de corazón, amo la música, desde que soy pequeña, toco todo tipo de instrumentos, amo en especial el piano, la guitarra y el arpa, canto y escribo canciones aunque nadie lo sabe solo mi prima quien es y ha sido criada como mi hermana, Alice, quien nación el mismo día que yo el 13 de septiembre, y ha sido criada como mi hermana desde que mi tío Peter y su esposa Charlotte murieron en el trágico accidente automovilístico hace 17 años...amo los animales tengo una hermosa perrita cocer spaniel llamada venus como la antigua diosa del amor, tiene 2 años y es mi bebe, estudie Psicología, Historia y estoy estudiando Leyes para el papel que se me lanza dentro de poco, oh casi lo olvido, soy una princesa y no es una manera de decir, en verdad SOY UNA PRINCESA, soy la heredera del trono inglés, Frances y Gales a y por cierto estoy a punto de casarme y he creado una revolución con mi familia, en la cual prácticamente e obligado mi abuela a acceder, ya que si yo llegara a abdicar, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión es mi prima segunda, ya que Ali no puede ser reina por que su padre abdico al trono antes de que ella naciera así que la única opción que queda es Jane .

Jane es la peor persona para hacerse cargo de la corona, durante los últimos 5 años he estado salvándola Varias veces del ridículo mundial o incluso de la humillación total y el mayor problema, es que lo único que ella quiere es llamar la atención de su padre y abuelo, ya que siempre ha estado debajo de la sombra de su hermano mellizo y menor por 5 minutos Alec, quien es responsable y lo más importante para ellos un varón; Aunque mi abuela es la reina ella tuvo 2 hijos su hijo mayor Peter, quien abdico al trono para poder casarse con Charlotte una hija de la diseñadora Senna Brandon, el segundo hijo de la reina Marie es mi padre Charlie quien se casó con René, mi madre, quien era la princesa de Francia al ser la única heredera el reino se juntó, por eso es que el 13 de septiembre de 1990 nació la heredera de Inglaterra, Gales y Francia, Yo, en cambio mi tío abuelo Cayo tuvo 2 hijos varones, Aro y Marco, el único que tuvo hijos fue Aro ya que la esposa de Marco, Sulpicia no pudo nunca tener hijos y el no quiso abandonarla por el gran amor que le tenía, y se dedicó a consentir a sus sobrinos mellizos Alec y Jane y a sus sobrinas "gemelas" como suele decirnos por nuestra cercanía y dia de nacimiento , Alice y yo.

Cuando le dije a mi abuela que me casaría con Jacob un plebeyo que ha sido mi novio durante 1 año y no con... _él..._ casi le da un infarto pero prefirió acostumbrar al nuevo integrante a tener que darle el trono a Jane ya que Alice no puede asumir el trono, para desgracia de la abuela.

Y aunque aun este enamorada de aquel amigo de mi infancia y elegido por mi abuela para mi esposo, ya no soy una niña y debo hacer lo que crea que es mejor a si no lo siente y Ed...(que dificil es ta siquiera pensar su nombre) esta por casarse con su novia de 3 años y aunque me pueden decir despechada me casare con Jacob hoy... asi que lista o no hoy dare el si

**POV Charlie**

Es increíble que mi hija se fuera a casar, la verdad no apoyaba que se casara con Jacob pero no le podía decir nada ya que ella siempre había demostrado su gran fuerza interior , aun me parce mentiras que ella y Alice tengan 20 años, nunca me he arrepentido de haber criado a Alice como hermana de bella, ya que es mi sobrina y ella no tenía más figuras de padres que la que le pudiéramos proporcionar Rene y yo cuando tenía 3 años y la desgracia azoto las puertas del palacio, en este momento me encuentro en mi estudio, donde se encuentra mi retrato favorito, la primera imagen de las 2 princesas, donde apareciamos mi hermano, mi cuñada mi sobrina mi hija mi esposa, mi madre y yo, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día del nacimiento de mis hijas, por que eso es Alice para mi mi hija.

FLASH BACK

-Es increíble que nuestras mujeres ente esperando bebe en el mismo momento- le dije a mi hermano Peter, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, Peter me lleva 1 año así que somos muy unidos, nos encontrábamos en el estudio de mi padre, quien había muerto hace 5 años, antes de nuestros matrimonios - "las nietas de la reina nacerán juntas algo me lo dice"- dije copiando a mi madre

-¿esas palabras son tuyas Charlie?- dijo muy sabiamente mi hermano, desde pequeños creí que mi hermano debía ser el rey heredero, por su justicia y corazón, y su mayor enseñanza fue cuando abdico al trono para seguir al gran amor de su vida dejándome a mí como primero en la línea de sucesión

-Está bien la frase no es mía, es de mama- le dije siendo sincero- aunque la verdad si es increíble que las 2 princesas del palacio vallan a nacer con tan pocos días de diferencia-

- Hermano sabes que mi pequeña Alice no podrá ser reina, por mi abdicación- dijo Peter con tristeza en su voz, yo más que nadie sabía que lo único que superaba el amor por su pueblo y por la corona era el amor que sentía por Charlotte y por Alice, sola mente su familia lo había hecho dejar a tras su sueño de ser rey, por eso agradecí cuando mama apoyo su decisión porque si no mi hermano sería muy infeliz.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho sin siquiera tocar, detrás de esto vimos a Sue la amiga de Rene y dama de compañía de Charlotte mientras estuvieran en cinta ya que Rene tenía 38 y Charlotte 39 semanas de gestación.

-¡ALTEZAS!- Dijo Sue muy angustiada.

- Que ocurre Sue- dijo mi hermano colocándose de pie.

-¡ALTEZAS LAS PRINCESAS YA VIENEN!- dijo colocándose otra vez de espaldas para camina seguramente al cuarto donde mi esposa y cuñada tendrían a las bebes.

Mi hermano fue más inteligente que yo y me tomo por el brazo para que camináramos detrás de Sue, cuando llegamos al cuarto vimos a mi madre acercándose con el traje que utilizaba cuando iba a las reuniones con el parlamento, seguro la noticia la saco corriendo de ahí, cuando íbamos a llegar mi madre nos detuvo, ella era muy vieja escuela así que ya sabíamos que se nos venía.

-A donde creen que van Charlie y Peter saben que los partos son para las mujeres yo entrare donde mis nueras ustedes se quedan aquí- luego miro al guardaespaldas que estaba en la puerta del cuarto-Damián tráigale a mis hijos unas sillas para que esperen sentados- luego de eso se dispuso a entrar al cuarto cuando nos dijo- siéntense, lo antes que pueda los llamaremos.

Luego de 4 horas y la llegada de 2 doctores y 10 enfermeras escuchamos 2 llantos vi la hora, eran las 4:44 p.m. del día 13 de septiembre de 1990, la puerta se abrió y salió mi madre diciendo.

-Ahora si hijos ya pueden entrar a conocer a sus hijas- inmediatamente nos dio espacio entramos a la habitación y vimos a nuestras mujeres en 2 camas, este lugar parecía un hospital, mi madre había preferido que sus nietas nacieran en el palacio que estar transportando a sus nueras a el hospital donde nos esperaría la prensa, mientras que en casa todo era más tranquilo y podíamos tener todo como si fuera un quirófano especializado en maternidad.

-Amor mira a nuestra hermosa hijita- me dijo Rene mientras me pasaba a Bella en una cobija color rosa bebe (si lo es algo femenino pero aun así en estos meses había aprendido muchísimo de este color).

-Isabela- dije con una gran emoción en mi voz, mi hija tenía su hermosa piel blanca y suave, tenía unos hermosos labios que parecían delineados, una nariz muy pulida- eres hermosa- dije cuando en ese momento mi pequeña abrió los ojos, eran de un color chocolate claro, me miro y con una gran paz volvió a cerrarlos, decidí que mejor se la pasaba a mi esposa para que la pudiera dormir bien.

-Hermano Bella es muy linda- dijo Peter cuando vi tenia a la pequeña Alice en sus brazos, ella tenía el cabello negro con la piel blanca y tenía los ojos verdes de su madre también era muy linda

-Gracias hermano Alice también es hermosa- dije para luego mirar a René y con la mirada le di a entender que ya le iba a decir a mi hermano lo que habíamos decidido, a lo que ella me asintió- Peter te queríamos preguntar algo a ti y a Charlotte- dije y luego respire- les gustaría se los padrinos de Bella- termine la pregunta y vi que la cara de mi hermano y mi cuñada se iluminaba

- Claro Charlie nos encantaría pero con una condición- este miro a su mujer y ya me estaba poniendo nervioso- si ustedes aceptan ser los padrinos de Alice-

-Obvio Peter sería un honor para nosotros se los padrinos de una bebe tan hermosa- respondió mi esposa por mí.

Fin flash Back

Era el mejor de los recuerdos, para que luego de 3 años el destino y un borracho al volante nos quitara la alegría de ver crecer a nuestras hijas juntos, recuerdo que luego del funeral mi madre me hablo diciéndome que ella se haría cargo de su nieta a lo que me negué rotundamente.

Flash Back.

-¡Eso sí que no madre tu no criaras a mi ahijada!- nunca en la vida le había alzado la voz a mi madre pero la situación me sobrepasaba, durante el velorio vi a Alice y a Bella llorar inconsolablemente, si mi madre criaba a Alice sería más lejos de lo que yo quería pues la mandaría aun buen internado a donde ella quería que mandáramos a las niñas, no podía juzgarla, así la habían criado y yo le había prometido a Peter que yo cuidaría a Alice.

Flash flashes back.

Peter estaba demasiado grabe en el hospital llevaba 30 min viéndolo convulsionar cuando abrió débilmente los ojos y me dijo

-Charlie, que pasara con mi Alice-

-Peter no te preocupes saldrás de esta- dije aunque ambos sabíamos claramente que no era verdad yo quería creerlo no quería quedarme sin mi hermano y referente- por favor lucha-.

- Charlie las cosas no son tan fáciles, ambos sabemos que no saldré de esta- hablo serenamente siempre había odiado que hablara así en los peores momentos- solo necesito que me prometas 2 cosas- dijo mientras tocia.

- Lo que quieras hermano- ole dije sin dudar.

- El primero y más importante que cuides a Alice como si fuera la mismísima Bella, protéjala, críala como tu hija, quiero que la lleves en su primer día de clases, que le enseñes las tablas de multiplicar que yo te enseñe- dijo mientras trataba de reír, pero la tos no lo dejo cuando se tranquilizó continuo – quiero que le enseñes el amor por la música, que cuando llegue la época de los chicos la celes como lo harías con Bella, pero que aceptes a un buen hombre, quiero que no te importen los títulos que tenga solo que quiera tener el título de esposo de Alice- dijo mientras tocia y perdía la capacidad de hablar y seguía tosiendo.

- Claro que si hermano, te lo prometo-le dije luego de esto se demoró más tiempo para hablar y luego me dijo.

- Lo segundo que quiero es que gobiernes al pueblo de la mejor manera posible- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que ya no le llagaba casi a los ojos- quiero que lo hagas con justicia y equidad quiero que seas el cambio y que logres todo lo que yo quería lograr con este pueblo, quiero que hagas todos los proyectos para ayudar a los demás que se te ocurran y serás un gran rey- dijo con una voz melancólica, mi hermano siempre había querido ser rey y luego de abdicar siempre quiso ayudarme en mi reinado, lo que más me dolía era que él no me vería ni me ayudaría a ser un gran rey.

-Claro que si hermano sabes que haré todo lo que me pides- luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio esperando la trágica hora.

Fin flash flashes back.

Luego de eso mi hermano murió y mi esposa me dijo que Charlotte también lo había hecho prometer que cuidaría a Alice y sería una madre para ella, sabía que no era lo único que le había pedido pero no iba a insistirle pues ambos habíamos perdido nuestros mejores amigos.

-Hijo ¿pero que harás tú? la criaras con Bella estas seguro- mi madre solo se aseguraba que su nieta estuviera bien y que no fuera a sentirse excluida.

-Madre créeme que la criare bien Rene será una madre para ella como lo es para Isabela, y Bella será una hermana para Alice- decidí que le diría a mamá lo que me había echo prometer Peter, ella sabía que si le había echo una promesa a mi hermano seria por que la cumpliría sin que fuera un compromiso- mamá se lo prometí a Peter- como lo pensé mi mama lo único que dijo fue

-Está bien hijo tu criaras a Alice- dijo con su voz de soberana.

Fin Flash back

Desde ese día Alice se había convertido en mi hija y la de René, además de ser la hermana de Bella, había cumplido todo lo que me pidió Peter, la lleve a su primer día de clases con Bella junto a Rene, le enseñe las tablas de multiplicar como mi hermano de lo enseño a mi, excepto que con ella en vez de unas artículos deportivos usaba la moda, recuerdo que antes de cada lección le tenía que pedir ayuda a René para que me digiera prendas y artículos de moda para enseñarle, mientras a Bella le enseñábamos con libros, y música, a ambas le habíamos enseñado el amor por la mediodía y los animales, ambas tocaban algún instrumento, la cele con los chicos tanto como a Bella, pero cuando conocí los sentimientos de Jasper me di cuenta que era el hombre ideal para Alice, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de Bella, la verdad era que no me caía nada bien el novio y dentro de unas horas esposo de mi hija, la verdad me hubiera encantado que ella y Edward se casaran pues mi hija siempre lo había amado y no necesitaba decirme en sus ojos se le veia un amor que no tiene con Jacob, si tan solo el amor que siente por él se comparar al de su amigo de la infancia estaría encantado con llevarla al altar HOY y la segunda promesa, de ser un rey después de 1 año de la muerte de Peter, me convertí en rey y he cumplido todas las promesas que le hice a Peter.

POV Alice

Hoy mi hermana se casaria, era increible por primera vez mis "predicciones" como les decía ella se habían equivocado, ella no se casaria con Edward y la verdad lo lamento muchisimo pues cuando eramos pequeños siempre crei que terminariamos todos juntos, Rosalie, la hermana melliza de MI jasper con Emmett, el hermano menor de Edward, Eddi con Bells y Jasper y yo...

Pero no se por que algo me decia que hoy seria un dia muy largo y con muchas cosas malas para mi hermanita bells


	3. 2 Por Que El Alejamiento Y La Boda

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa SM la historia si es mi **

**besos **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 El Porqué del Alejamiento y el Intento Fallido La Boda**

Noviembre 20-2010

**POV Bella**

Había pasado todo el dia con las maquillistas y estilistas más importantes del palacio, y era obvio hoy era mi boda,mi maquillaje era muy sobrio(FP) cobre y cafés difuminados con muchos iluminadores, los labios color rosa pálido y mi cabello(FP) estaba recogido en una hermosa y sofisticada moña, donde a último minuto me pondría mi corona, tenía unos hermosos aretes y un hermoso collar, todo de diamantes, comencé a vestirme, me coloque mi seductor babydoll blanco y mi liga (FP), luego mi hermoso vestido (FP), coloque mis zapatos (FP) y por ultimo mi corona y velo (FP).

Aunque resulte increíble, estaba nerviosa por mi noche de bodas, se que suena raro pero a mis 20 años y después de 1 año de relación aun era virgen, la verdad era que no me sentía nada cómoda cuando jacob trataba de intimar conmigo, mi sueño siempre fue que mi primera vez fuera con mi gran amor,Edward, pero debía cambiar todo ya pues no era él quien me estaría esperando en el altar.

Al estar lista Alice, Rose y mamá entraron a mi habitación, mamá lucía un hermoso vestido hasta el suelo color morado (FP), rose uno rojo (FP) y alice uno rosa pálido (FP) ninguna de las tres quería formar parte de esta farsa, ellas más que ninguna otra persona sabía, yo no amaba a Jacob, lo quería sí pero no lo amaba.

-Hija la verdad no se que decirte,sabes que no apoyo tu decisión de casarse con Jacob, así que no seré hipócrita y no te diré que estoy feliz por ti y aunque seas mi hija no te daré ni mi bendició solo te dire que te deseo mucha suerte en este nuevo camino y ojala sea lo mejor no solo para ti sino para el reino- dijo mi madre, yo ya sabía que no tendría la bendición de ninguno de mis padres y mamá siempre había sido tan directa que sus palabras no me dolieron.

-Lo se mamá, creeme que lo se y en este momento no estoy preparada pero no puedo cancelar la boda por mi indecisión sabes lo que creerá el pueblo que su futura gobernante no es capaz de tomar una decisión- dije como lo que era una princesa, mi abuela nos había criado a Alice y a mi para que pudiéramos ocultar fácilmente nuestros sentimientos y siempre nos pudiéramos mostrar serenas y más aun siempre pensar en el pueblo y eso había sido de mis padres también.

-Bells no sabes lo que me gustaría poder estar feliz por ti pero es que de verdad no puedo perdón pero no me sale Jacob no me trae muy buena espina y tu no le amas as que por donde lo mire no puedo alegrarme- dijo Rose

-Hermanita no sabes lo que me gustaría que esta fuera tu boda con Edward- cuando Alice dijo su nombre mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazon dejo de latir- te juro que me encantaría que ustedes se hubieran dicho lo que sentían y que esta fuera su boda...pero bueno ya que no lo es solo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con Jacob por favor- dijo Alice aunque en ese momento mi cuerpo estaba ahí mi memoria vagaba por el pasado cuando fui muy feliz a su lado y el dia que por fin me había decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía él me había confesado que tenía nueva novia.

Flash Back

2007

Llevaba 1 hora en los jardines del palacio de dinamarca, mis padres se encontraban en una reunión son los padres de mis mejores amigos los reyes de españa y los de dinamarca, mi amiga y mi hermana estaban con sus novios Alice me había convencido par que le dijera a Edward cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, así que me vestí de una manera muy elegante como siempre, una camisa con estampados tejidos en forma de flores azul cielo-(el color favorito de Edward) una falda pitillo blanca hasta las rodillas, unos tacones destapados en la punta del mismo tono y un bolso estilo sobre de colores azul cielo y color salon, unas aretes azul cielo y unas pulseras color dordas (FP), me planche el cabello y me maquille muy sutilmente cuando lo vi llegar como todo un dio griego traía una camisa Blanca abotonada casi por completo salvo 2 botones en la parte superior, un pantalón negro y uno zapatos negros elegante y sus desordenados cabellos cobrizos … definitivamente hermoso.

-Hola Bells- me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda-¿para que me necesitabas que tenía que ser fuera de casa?-pregunto, claro que no podía responderle que lo necesitaba para decirle que lo amaba y que me daba vergüenza que alguien en el palacio nos escuchara así que solo le dije.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante- le dije muy tranquilamente que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

-yo también y antes de que digas cualquier cosa- me rogo - se que no es de caballeros hablar primero que una dama pero en verdad necesito decirte esto- me dijo con mucho apuro así que le dije.

-Claro Edward dime que pasa.

-Estoy de novio con Tanya la actriz puedes creerlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al escuchar esto mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, en ese momento se me quitaron las ganas de decirle lo que sentia asi que antes de que he preguntara algo le dije con una voz muy serena.

-Te felicito Ed es increíble aunque la verdad no sabia que te gustaba- ¡gracias abuelas! grite mentalmente si ella no me hubiera enseñado mantener mi compostura en este momento estaría tirada en el suelo llorando.

-Gracias Bells y que querias decirme, hermosa- dijo alegre, me dolio que me dijera asi, ¿como pude ser tan estúpida de creer que el gustaba de mi solo por sus palabras?.

-Eh Ed es que te iba a decir que no podré venir por un tiempo, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada, con l universidad así que no podremos tampoco hablar mucho- dije literalmente lo primero que vino a mi cabeza no quería verlo por un tiempo un lagrima salio de mi ojo sin que la pudiera retener.

-Pero Bells que te pasa tienes algo- Edward se dio cuenta.

-Nada Edward creo que lo mejor sera que me valla- sin esperar una respuesta y secandome rápidamente los ojos emprendí una caminata hasta donde estaban alice y Jasper quienes al verme se alarmaron y Ali hablo.

-Hermanita estas bien que paso-pregunto muy preocupada Alice.

-No me quiere Ali Edward no me quiere y ahora tiene un novia- me tire en sus brazos, hasta que escuche a alguien detrás de mi.

-Bella que tienes- dijo un muy preocupado Emmett, él siempre había sido como un hermano para alice y para mi, al igual que Jasper.

-Nada oso no te preocupes solo tengo demasiadas cosas encima- no podía decirle que tenía el corazón roto y mucho menos quien lo había roto.

-Quieres ir a descansar adentro pregunto mientras me apartaba de los brazos de Alice par abrazarme él, todos siempre me habían cuidado mucho no solamente mis padres y guardianes sino también mi amigo quienes me veían como si fuera una cosita de cristal y aunque muchas veces me enojaba mucho con ellos también se los agradecia, sentí unos pasos y me aleje de Emmett arreglandome rápidamente el maquillaje antes que edward lograra llegar y me viera de esa manera.

-No Emm gracias creo que será mejor que me valla a mi casa necesito tocar MI piano antes de enloquecerme con todas las cosas de la universidad- trate de reirme y de hacer aclaración en MI piano pues sino lo hacia diría que fuera a tocar el piano de su hermano el cual no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y luego vi a Alice- Ali si quieres quedate, hablaré con papá y mamá para irme al palacio nos veremos más tarde-la abrase y me despedí del resto justo cuando llego Edward nuestro lado mi me tomo de la cintura como siempre, pero antes lo adoraba hoy me quemaba que lo hiciera asi que me aparte de el y me despedí también de el diciendole- Ed solo me estaba despidiendo quiero ir a casa no me siento muy bien- y no mentía sentía que en cualquier minuto me quebraría así que me fui casi corriendo hasta la sala del trono de los reyes de dinamarca, cuando toque la puerta un guardia me abrió la puerta salude cordialmente a sus majestades y me acerqué a mamá diciéndole.

-Mamá no me siento muy bien quiero irme a casa pero no se preocupen iré con Seth y Felix los amo- mire a mama con cara de súplica para que no me pudiera decir que no y lo nico que hizo fue asentir con la caza y decirme.

-Claro hija no te preocupes, pero cuando llegues le dices a nana sue que te prepare un te para que te relajes y te mejores- me miro con cara de luego me cuentas y sali de ahi me fije y al lado izquierdo estaba edward esperándome y me dijo.

-Te voy a acompañar sabes que no me gusta que viajes sola- su voz era urgente y demandante así que le dije.

-Lo siento Edward pero esta vez iré sola con Seth y Felix- Felix era mi guardaespaldas principal tenía 25 años pero era muy profesional y Seth tenía tan solo tenía 20 la misma edad de Edward, no espere a que me dijera nada fui donde Felix y Seth con quienes me fui al avión con rumbo a casa y lo único que hice durante 3 meses fue llorar y rechazar llamadas de Edward.

Fin Flash Back.

-Creeme Alice que a mi tambien me gustaria que el que me esperara en el altar fuera Edward y no Jacob pero si no recuerdas Ed se casara la semana que viene- dije con nostalgia en mi voz

-Si y tambien recuerdo que para no tener que verlo decidiste hacer tu boda una semana antes para faltar con la excusa de la luna de miel- dijo alice muy segura sorprendiendo a mamá y a rose alice conocía como a ella misma ella siempre decía que sino fuera porque éramos hijas de diferentes padres seríamos gemelas y la verdad si le creía.

-Ya no mas es hora de mi boda asi que andando-

.

La boda había empezado muy bien, pero cuando el obispo llegó a la pregunta.

-¿Si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio? que hable ahora o qe caye para siempre- se oyeron unos pasos y me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y me di cuenta que era Tanya la hermosa novia de Edward o más bien la futura esposa de Edward pensé que se sentaría hasta que la escuche hablar.

- Padre por favor detenga este matrimonio- dijo Tanya my sería.

-¿Qué pasa hija mía? ¿cual es tu motivo para detener este matrimonio?- preguntó el sacerdote totalmente asombrado.

-Una verdad padre, una verdad que crecí sin querer- dijo Tanya mientras tomaba alientos para continuar- este hombre y yo hemos estado juntos padre, Jacob ha sido mi amante y yo la suya…- no había terminado de hablar y ya Rose y Alice estaban a mi lado con cara de odio y rabia hacia Jacob y Tanya, no entendía nada y sabiendo que no estábamos en un lugar privado utilice todo mi control para poder hablar

-Explica Tanya porque hasta ahora te da por venir a confesar la verdad- estaba muy intrigada de saber toda la verdad no solo por que me hayan visto la cara de idiota sino también porque quería saber si Edward estaba al tanto asi solo hablara con él cuando estábamos en actos oficiales aún sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida

-Majestad, lo que pasa e que apenas tres dias atras me he enterado de algo que cambia todo- dijo tomando aire y luego dijo- Estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?- pregunte una octava más alta de lo normal, cuando me di cuenta Rose y Alice sostenían a Emmett y Jasper respectivamente que estaban por matar a Jacob vi a todos los invitados y me di cuenta que estábamos haciendo un gran espectaculo asi que volvi hablar pero esta vez me diriji al obispo- su excelencia ¿tiene algun lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?- el sabía que yo no fomentaba la guerra asi que automaticamente me respondió

-Claro que si su alteza- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me decía- siganme él comenzó a avanzar y yo me voltee y hable fuerte, claro como la soberana en la que me estaba convirtiendo

-Tanya, Jacob siganme hablaremos a solas- luego me diriji a mis amigos y les dije- por favor ayudenme con los invitados y la prensa- Emmett y Jasper no me querían dejar sola con ellos y yo lo sabia asi que antes de que dijeran algo solo les dije- yo puedo hacerlo- luego mire Alice y me quite el velo se lo entregue y le dije- Se que tu eres muy inteligente y guardas ropa en el aul de cada carro no es cierto hermanita- dije mientras se le iluminaba los ojos y asentía-por favor necesito cambiarme-luego salió caminando y yo fui donde me esperaban Tanya y Jacob.

Cuando llegue fui directo al grano no quería perder mi tiempo aqui, asi que dije…

-Solo quiero que me respondan unas preguntas, no quiero ni que se extiendan ni que omitan nada… a preguntas directas quiero respuestas verdaderas y directas no más- ellos asistieron así que comencé- ¿Desde cuando nos ven la cara de idiotas Edward y a mi?.

-Bella no te hemos visto la cara…- comenzó diciendo Jacob hasta que lo frene.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte Jacob quiero respuestas directas- dije muy seriamente mientras me sentaba en un asiento que había en la sala, ya quería quitarme este vestido.

-Nuestro primer encuentro fue en la reunión que se hizo en el palacio de españa conmemorando los 21 años de los príncipes Jasper y Rosalie- dijo Tanya entendiendo la mecánica.

-Así que de eso casi 1 año- dije furiosa luego me calme y continúe con las preguntas -Edward sabe lo que esta pasando- esta vez el que contesto fue Jacob.

-Nos vio una vez hace aproximadamente 2 semanas- ¡QUE! Edward sabía y no me había dicho nada definitivamente era que yo no le interesaba ni como amiga como dejo que esta humillación me pasara en eso continuó Jacob hablando- pero ese día habíamos tomado y él pensó que era solo cuestión de tragos- eso me relajo pero solo un poco.

-Pero ¿él sabe lo del embarazo?- pregunte decidida.

-Él estaba conmigo cuando me hice la prueba- dijo una asustada Tanya, debía tranquilizarme y recordar que ella era una mujer embarazada.

-Y ¿como esta tan segura de que es de Jacob y no de Edward?- pregunte

- Le respondere lo mismo que a él, cuando he estado con Edward nos hemos cuidado siempre para no tener un hijo antes de casarnos, pero con Jake…- se detuvo, claramente esos detalles no los quería

-¿Que te dijo Edward al enterarse que le habías mentido?- pregunte esperando que dijera que me lo tenían que decir.

-Se enojó mucho pero me perdono, claramente me dijo que buscara a Jake para que él fuera mi compañero me hizo jurarle que te lo diría antes de tu boda, todo estaba organizado pero mi vuelo se retraso y apenas pude llegar- Así que Edward si se había preocupado por mi- de verdad no quería que todos se enteraran así pero tenía que detener la boda Lo siento- "recuerda que esta esperando un hijo" me dijo una vocecita en mi interior.

-Esta bien ya veré como arreglar las cosas por lo pronto no quiero nada a la prensa ni siquiera un hola a un periodista ¿entendido?-ellos asintieron y luego, entró mi hermana con un hermoso conjunto una camisa color rosa confite con una falta pitillo, unos zapatos de tacón y un bolso color caqui superior a la falda ambos color negro.

Me cambié de ropa y hable con mi hermana-¿qué opinas Alice que debo hacer con la prensa y los invitados?-

Ella solo me respondió diciendo- Ya papá se ocupó de la prensa y mamá de los invitados ahora iremos a el cóctel como si fuera una reunión normal de amigos- dijo luego suspiro y continuo- para mi seria bueno que tomaras unas vacaciones- luego pensó un poco más y dijo sabes seria bueno que salieras de europa, que tal si viajas a Estados Unidos a un pueblito asi te podras relajar antes de las tareas que se te vienen- le di un abrazo a mi hermana, ella siempre sabía la respuesta para todo

Me tomaría unas merecidas VACACIONES

* * *

**zonihviolet**= Aqui tienes tus respuestas... besos ;


	4. 3 El Otro Lado De La Verdad Y La Promesa

Los Personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la fantástica SM la historia es mía

Espero que la DISFRUTEN

Besos

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Otro Lado De La Verdad y La Promesa**

**POV Edward **

**2010**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, estudie Medicina, Leyes y Música. Soy el Príncipe de Dinamarca, Suiza, Grecia y Duque de Portugal, futuro rey de Dinamarca, Grecia y Duque de Portugal, hijo del Rey de Dinamarca y Suiza Carlisle Philippe Cullen y la difunta Reina de Grecia y Duquesa de Portugal, Elizabeth Isabel Masen, quien falleció 1 mes después de mi nacimiento por consecuencia a una depresión post parto lo cual la alejo de los cuidados, de los cuales su mejor amiga no dejaba pasar, cuando mi madre murió mi padre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía 1 año y 5 meses de nacido con la mejor amiga de la pareja, Esme McCarty, Emperatriz de Egipto, con quien luego de 9 meses tuvieron un hijo llamado Emmett, quien hoy en día es mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, mamá dice que somos polos opuestos él con el cabello negro, yo de color cobrizo, el con los ojos azules como Esme y yo verdes como Elizabeth el parece un competidor de lucha libre, yo tengo un buen cuerpo pero nunca tan exagerado, a pesar de que Esme no era mi madre biológica y Emmett si ella nunca hizo ninguna distinción, siempre nos trato por igual a ambos, cosa que tanto papá como yo se lo agradecemos, por lo que es claro que mi mamá es Esme, pues ella es quien me a criado, quien me a cuidó y a consentido durante mis 23 años de vida; desde que Elizabeth falleció mi padre asumió el trono de Grecia mientras yo cumplia la mayoria de edad y me casaba, creo que eso fue lo que me llevo a donde estoy hoy.

En este momento me encuentro a las afueras de la iglesia de la Abadía de Westminster, donde en este momento he estaba por casar la mujer de mi vida, con un infeliz que la traicionó, poco me importa que mi novia y por un momento prometida me hubiera engañado a mi lo que si me dolio y enojo fue que tambien le hayan querido ver la cara a MI hermosa Bella, porque si para mi era MI BELLA, porque la he amado desde siempre, un recuerdo, el peor momento de mi vida, cuando luego de haber decidido que le diría a Bella que estaba enamorado de ella me entere que ella también estaba enamorada de otra persona.

**Flash Back.**

**2007.**

Me encontraba escribiendo una carta a MI Bella, para entregársela cuando me le declarara mañana en nuestra fuente a las afueras de su palacio, y qué mejor lugar para inspirarse, que el jardín de las rosas, donde he escrito las mejores canciones para piano, repaso la carta para ver si algo me falta.

_Mi Querida Bella._

_En estas cuantas palabras quisiera que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento, desearía con cada parte de mi ser que pudieras mirar mi interior y preguntarle a mi corazón que es lo que lo hace latir y sin duda te responderia que eres TÚ mi musa y la inspiración de mi corazón para vivir…_

_Te preguntaras porque te escribo estas palabras, y es por que necesito que sepas mis sentimiento hacia ti pero tambien por que soy tan cobarde que no soy capaz de decirtelo en la cara, si se que te extrañara, más aún cuando siempre me has dicho lo valiente que soy pero es la verdad me da miedo saber como reaccionaras, quisiera una mínima esperanza de tu parte para que mi corazón no quede partido…_

_TE AMO MUCHISIMO MI MEJOR AMIGA Y HERMOSA MUSA._

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Tu mejor amigo, compañero fiel y enamorado ya no tan secreto._

Al finalizar de escribir esta carta me doy cuenta que mi hermano viene caminando junto a su hermosa novia, Rosalie la princesa de España y Alemania, y no pude evitar escucharlos hablar.

- Rose hermosa, estas segura de lo que me has dicho de Bella- pregunto mi hermano, ahora si era interesante su conversación.

-Si Emm estoy segura creo que eres de los pocos que no lo han notado como se comporta ella cuando esta cerca de él, es increíble lo enamorada que esta- dijo muy tranquila Rose.

- Pero Rose, Bella es como mi hermanita, es increíble que ya este tan grande y que se había enamorado pero debemos decirle a …- dijo mi hermano cuando en ese momento su novia lo interrumpió.

- Nada de eso amor, ellos deben arreglar sus problemas solos, por eso no puedes intervenir, bella no es la chiquita que todos pensamos ella es de un gran corazón y es tan fuerte como un roble, es fuerte aunque todos pensemos diferente- era increíble lo que decía rose, bella estaba enamorada de otro chico, no lo podía creer.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ese mismo dia conoci a Tanya Denali, la famosa actriz, luego de salir por un tiempo con ella y ver que Bella había conseguido novio, decidí pedirle matrimonio a tanya para poder asumir mi trono como rey y más importante sacarme a Isabella Marie Swan de mi corazón , cosa que en estos años nunca funciono, el dia de mi compromiso cuando trate de poner celosa a Bella, ella ni se inmuto solo estaba sentado junto a su novio, aunque en sus ojos había algo extraño que no podría describir a cienci cierta qué era lo que le pasaba pero lo deje asi.

Ya hace varios dias me había encontrado a Jacob siendole infiel a mi Bell con mi novia Tanya, los encontre besandose a las afueras de un bar de eo ya dos semanas, pero que estupido me sentía hoy ellos me vieron la cara de idiota al decirme que era la primera y última vez y que era por el exceso de copas, de haber sabido la verdad hubiera roto en ese mismo momento mi compromiso con Tanya y hubiera hecho de todo para que Bella hiciera lo mismo pero no decidí creerle y no más hasta ayer me enteré de la absoluta verdad

**Flashback**

**El día anterior**

Tanya llevaba varios días enferma del estomago, asi que decidi llevarla al centro médico, el doctor que nos atendió Eleazar Camargo nos dijo que le haría una prueba de sangre de rutina y que dentro de poco tendría los resultados, luego de los análisis el doctor volvió con una gran sonrisa así que pregunte.

- Podría decirme por favor Doctor, ¿que tiene mi novia?-pregunte sin ser capaz de decir que un palabra más formal en ese momento el doctor nos vio y nos dijo.

- Felicidades Alteza su novia se encuentra en periodo gestacional con aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestación según la progesterona que se encuentra en su cuerpo para estar más seguros deberíamos hacerle una ecografía…- ¿¡QUE!? Tanya estaba embarazada… pero como si siempre que he estado con ella me he cuidado ¿que pasó?- pero creo que los dejare unos minutos para que hablen… felicidades Alteza- dijo mientras salía de su consultorio en ese momento pensé en una cosa.

- Doctor me podria hacer un favor- este me asintió de manera positiva- no quiero que nadie se entere ni de que hemos estado aquí ni mucho menos del embarazo, y mucho menos sin antes haber hablado con Tanya

- Claro que sí Alteza como usted lo prefiera, con su permiso alteza- odiaba que me tratarán con tanta cordialidad en ese momento salió del consultorio y le dije a Tanya

-Tany amor sabes que estare con tigo en todo pero como paso esta ha- pregunte muy extrañado.

- Dejame decirte la verdad edward porque a ti no te puedo mentir por eso quiero que sepas que este bebe que espero no es tuyo sino de Jacob, el prometido de tu amiga Isabella.- me dijo mientras comenzaban a salirle lagrimas del los ojos.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo es posible,pero si solo fue una noche hace casi 2 semanas y según el doctor tienes 8 semanas.

-Ed te engañamos nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amantes -dijo con pena en su voz pero en ese momento en lo único que se centraba mi mente era e MI Bella, luego de hablar mucho decidí lo que seguiría y se lo comunique.

-Tanya primero quiero agradecerte que seas sincera conmigo, lo segundo debemos cancelar nuestro matrimonio, tercero, debes decirselo a Jacob y también a Bella, ANTES de que se casen yo no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se case sin saber que su futuro marido está esperando un hijo con otra mujer- dije muy seguro a lo que ella me respondió.

- La amas mucho verdad- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- De que hablas Tanya, no te entiendo- dije sinceramente.

-A Bella… la amas mucho, lo veo en tus ojos y en tu forma de actuar y protegerla- dijo mirando cada vez más mis ojos como si pudiera entrar en mi alma- no me mientas, tu miras a Bella, como mi padre miraba a mi madre antes de morir, con un amor puro e infinito, solo que antes no había querido aceptarlo.

El padre de Tanya había fallecido hace 8 meses de una enfermedad terminal, pero ella tenía razón, yo amaba a Bella con todo mi ser y mi corazón.

-Si Tanya amo a Bella, pero ell a mi no-die seguro pero quería cambiar de tema asi que le dije- pero así mis sentimientos fueran distintos, tienes que decirselo a Jacob y a Bella antes de su boda.-dije como final

**Fin Flash Back**

Y por eso estamos aquí, Tanya y yo tuvimos unos inconvenientes con el avión antes de venir así que la boda ya había empezado, cuando vi a Tanya entrar decidi salir de ahí, en este momento me arrepiento de no haber escuchado mi madre cuando decidido no apoyarme con mi matrimonio.

**Flash Back**

**Unos meses atrás.**

Estaba entrando a mi la recamara de mi madre para comentarle mi decisión de casarme con Tanya.

- Madre te quiero contar algo- le dije mientras me sentaba delante de ella en una de las sillas.

-Dime hijo ¿qué necesitas?- me preguntó mientras bajaba el libro que leía.

-madre me casare con mi novia y se que elizabeth te dio su anillo de compromiso para que me lo entregarás cuando me fuera a casar y ya e decidido que me casare con Tanya- dije llendo al grano.

-Lo siento hijo puedes enojarte conmigo pero no te daré el anillo de Elizabeth, ella cuando me lo dio me hizo prometerle que cuando a tu vida llegara una mujer digna de portarlo te lo diera, y ella tambien me dijo que estaba bajo mi la decision de quien seria esa mujer- dijo con la mirada perdida en el tiempo.

-¡MADRE A QUE TE REFIERES ES EL ANILLO DE MI MADRE BIOLOGICA, ME PERTENECE Y TU NO PUEDES ELEGIR QUIEN ES DIGNA DE MI CORAZÓN! - dije cada vez con la voz más alta, nunca le había alzado la voz a mi madre, pero esto me superaba necesitaba sentir que quería de verdad casarme con tanya, NECESITABA olvidar a Bella y mi madre sabía todos mis sentimientos por ella, vi sus ojos los cuales estaban llenándose de lágrimas, me arrepentí por lo que dije- madre perdoname no fue mi intención gritarte…- mi madre me interrumpió diciendo

-Edward, se que no soy quien para decidir por tu corazón, pero si soy la "guardiana" del anillo de Elizabeth Masen, por decirlo de alguna maner, yo fui su mejor amiga, la cuide durante lo momentos más críticos durante y después de su embarazo y te cuide desde que naciste, incluso antes, de que llegaras a este mundo, tú más que nadie sabes cuanto hice por tu madre y al ella ver el amor que te tengo ella me hizo prometerle que cuando te vier totalmente enamorado y la viera a ella de igual manera, por eso cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a tu madre, no te daré su anillo para que se lo entregues a una mujer a la cual no amas… lo siento hijo pero no lo voy a hacer- en ese momento se paro y decidí que era mejor otro anillo,si algo sabía de mi madre era que nunca rompía una promesa

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ahora a ¿donde vamos majestad?- me pregunta Demetri, el jefe de mi seguridad con quien estaba en estos momentos en el Mercedes blindado negro que estaba dispuesto para cualquier miembro de las familias reales del mundo que llegaran a Inglaterra, gracias a Dios tenían demasiados de estos disponibles, pues con la boda se habían ocupado a la mayoría, por no decir que el último.

-Vamos a el aeropuerto Paul- le dije al chofer y mi segundo guardaespaldas, ninguno de los dos se me despega nunca aunque a veces me saque de quicio-es hora de unas merecidas vacaciones- dije mirando por la ventana

-A ¿dónde nos dirigimos Alteza?- me pregunta Paul

-Iremos a los estados unidos un pequeño pueblo que queda en la península Olympic en el estado de Washington- dije recordando las ideas que habíamos discutido una vez con Alice para escaparnos, pensar en esto me saco una sonrisa- iremo a Forks- luego mire a Demetri y le dije- Dem necesito que llames a mamá y a papá y le digas que cancelen la boda por obvias razones y que iré de vacaciones no quiero hablar con ellos- termine por decir

-Claro que sí alteza- me dijo Demetri antes de coger el teléfono

-a y otra cosa durante estas vacaciones no seré EL PRÍNCIPE EDWARD sere SOLO EDWARD - algo me decía que estas serian unas estupendas vacaciones.

* * *

Les quiero agraadecer por sus comentarios... lamento la demora.. NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR LO PROMETO

BESOS


End file.
